<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Unlikely Odyssey of Pupils by rainberries</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706607">An Unlikely Odyssey of Pupils</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainberries/pseuds/rainberries'>rainberries</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Byleth is a uni professor, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, More Relationships to be added, More characters to be added, More tags to be added, Multi, Texting format, because my claudeleth heart will cave in, but will have its moments, claude is best boi, dimitri is a softie, edie has issues, get ready cause this will get messy, i dont know but it's happening, it's a mess, not romance focused, our three lordlings are roommates, why am I writing this?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:27:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainberries/pseuds/rainberries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude doesn't think it's a crime to steal a single spoonful of ice cream in the middle of the night. Edelgard does, and consequently hits the gym six times a week to cope with her anger issues. Dimitri is a bit confused, but he thinks his roommates are pretty neat, all things considered. </p><p>Meanwhile, Byleth rethinks her career choice.</p><p>(Or, follow a messy sneak peek into the life of the students of PPE212 at Garreg Mach University)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Woah,” Claude whistles as he steps into his new apartment, key in his hand still fresh from its first official use. “…did I miss something?”</p><p>The place wasn’t supposed to be ready for the big move-in before today, and the contract had clearly categorized it as <em>‘unfurnished’</em>, yet Claude doesn’t question his 10/10 vision as he takes in the vast living quarters before his very eyes.</p><p>Plasma TV already screwed into the wall, red couch perfectly lined up with the end of a cream-colored carpet, coffee table with a glass-like finish sitting in the middle of it all, rows of books orderly tucked away on a shelf (he momentarily catches sight of a particular title; <em>‘The art of manipulation’</em>…what?!), three red counter stools pushed in place, shiny wine glasses and series of mugs hanging upside down in the kitchen, hell, even a goddamn handful of red roses minding their own business in a vase-</p><p>“Oh,” a stern female voice snaps his attention away, although his mouth still hangs open when he turns to her. The daunting frown she wears only deepens. “I suppose you’re one of my roommates?”</p><p>Claude reels his mouth close under the severity of her stare and clears his throat, placing two of his own boxes on the ground before reaching in for a handshake. “In the flesh,” he answers with a trade-grin. “It’s a pleasure to meet you! Edelaine, right?”</p><p>Face scrunching up in distaste, she glares at his hand like she wants to squirt Purell all over it. Her pale eyes flick back to his face. “It’s Edelgard.”</p><p>Her tone drips with toxins. Reluctantly, she shakes his hand, and nearly crushes his bones in the process.</p><p>Yeesh, talk about great first impressions.</p><p>“Oh, Edel<em>gard</em>, got it.” He winks, more out of instinct than anything else, really. “So sorry, I didn’t mean any disrespect.” Claude titters, sparing a muted reminder to inspect his tea for any trace of poison before going to bed tonight.</p><p>Still, she eyes him carefully. Straightens her back as if to convince herself she’s taller than she really is. “Apology accepted, I suppose.”</p><p>She supposes?</p><p>Claude gives another laugh, gesturing to the room. “Anyway, can’t deny I was surprised when I walked in. I take it the apartment was already furnished?”</p><p>“No. I used pre-emptive measures and contacted the landlord in advance.” Wow, creepy how she doesn’t even blink when she talks. “He gave me an early access to furnish the apartment.”</p><p>Scratching the back of his head, Claude hikes the strap of his bag higher on his shoulder. “Hah, yeah I can see that.”</p><p>Part of him wants to give her shit, at least a little, for taking too much liberty with decorating, but another part, the one that’s jet-lagged and really just wants to drop dead on a bed and wake up in five years, wins the fight.</p><p>“You sure like the color red, huh?” He settles to say instead in a breathy scoff.</p><p>She seems to at least contemplate his question. “Not particularly more than other colors, no.” A dragging silence. “You know,” she starts in what appears to be an even harder tone, and Claude begins to think the wrinkled spot on her forehead is permanent. “It’s rather impolite not to introduce yourself, especially after making jest of my name.”</p><p>He freezes like an ice sculpture. “I wasn’t-.”</p><p>She doesn’t let him utter another word. “I’ll have to handle it for you, then.” A loud exhale. “I can only presume you’re Dimitri?”</p><p>He recalls the name from the email cc previously exchanged with the landlord. “Actually, I’m Clau-.”</p><p>“Oh!” A third voice, coming from the open doorway, slips into the conversation. Claude can’t say he’s not relieved for this change of pace. “Greetings! I’m Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd.” He bows his head, all innocent grin, puffed chest and questionable hairstyle. “I assume you two to be my new roommates?”</p><p>Claude doesn’t get the chance to answer this unusual introduction before Edelgard halts all activity. “Wait,” she murmurs, her expression now clothed in dread and panic. “Two…boys?!” She splutters, almost making Claude miss the frown he despised only minutes ago.</p><p>“This cannot be…our roommate agreement stipulated a limit of <em>one</em>!” She barks, neck growing redder by the second. “You,” she snarls, pointing an accusatory finger to Claude. “Said you were a girl!”</p><p>“Uh...” Claude stares at it cross-eyed. “My friend was the one who filled it out for me, she checked the wrong box by accident.” His laugh sounds a little on edge, even to him. “I didn’t think it mattered, and I thought you would’ve figured it out from my name.”</p><p>Edelgard looks like she wants to rip out her own hair, yet she remains still. “I would have you know ‘Claude’ has also been commonly used for females in France since the 17<sup>th</sup> century.”</p><p>What…the hell?</p><p>“Technically speaking, she’s not wrong,” he hears Dimitri mutter under his breath. “And there’s always the possibility that it’s short for Claudia, or Claudette…”</p><p>Claude gives him a baffled look which seems to successfully shut Dimitri up, before turning back to Edelgard.</p><p>“Well…sorry to disappoint,” he says, half-resigned to abandoning the good mood he was in when he first turned the doorknob. “But I’m afraid I am adamant about my gender.” He smirks out of the blue, the will to piss her off soaring inexplicably in his chest, and gestures south of himself with a tilt of his chin. “If you ever need proof, ‘ya know where to find it.”</p><p>It takes her a second, longer than Claude had anticipated to be honest, but eventually she grimaces with revulsion, twists on her heels and walks away, slamming the door of her bedroom.</p><p>And Claude can’t do much but scoff at this unprecedented turn of event. He faces a perplexed Dimitri, offering a handshake.</p><p>“Hey, man. Dimitri, is it?” He smiles. “I’m Claude. Nice to meet you.”</p><p>Dimitri blinks but hurries in taking his hand, stumbling over his words when he replies. “Ah- Likewise.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><strong>El [1:28 p.m.]:</strong> Hubert, we have a code crimson</p><p><strong>Hubert [1:28 p.m.]:</strong> I heard. They say season 5 will be delayed by at least a year.</p><p><strong>El [1:29 p.m.]:</strong> …what are you talking about?</p><p><strong>Hubert [1:29 p.m.]:</strong> The Crown, season 5</p><p><strong>Hubert [1:31 p.m.]:</strong> Is that not what you meant?</p><p><strong>El [1:32 p.m.]:</strong> No.</p><p><strong>El [1:32 p.m.]:</strong> Although I’ll admit. That is a tragedy in itself.</p><p><strong>Hubert [1:33 p.m.]:</strong> Pardon my premature assumption. Please, do explain.</p><p><strong>El [1:33 p.m.]: </strong>My new roommates are two boys.</p><p><strong>Hubert [1:34 p.m.]: </strong>How could that be? I thought one of them identified herself as female.</p><p><strong>El [1:34 p.m.]: </strong>She did. Or, rather, he did. He claims his friend checked the wrong box on the roommate agreement.</p><p><strong>Hubert [1:35 p.m.]: </strong>Hm… That sounds rather suspicious.</p><p><strong>El [1:35 p.m.]: </strong>Doesn’t it? Urgh, this changes everything.</p><p><strong>Hubert [1:36 p.m.]: </strong>Well, I’ll admit it is a setback.</p><p><strong>Hubert [1:36 p.m.]:</strong> Do you still have that cayenne pepper spray with you?</p><p><strong>El [1:36 p.m.]: </strong>Always.</p><p><strong>Hubert [1:37 p.m.]: </strong>Good. Keep it close. One can never be too careful when dealing with unbound testosterone under one roof.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><strong>Claudiustus Ceasar [2:15 p.m.]: </strong>Hildaaaaaaa fucking save me</p><p><strong>Hilda! [2:46 p.m.]: </strong>urgh, what do you want?</p><p><strong>Claudiustus Ceasar [2:48 p.m.]: </strong>one of my new roommates wants to have my head and I haven’t even made it past the living room yet</p><p><strong>Claudiustus Ceasar [2:48 p.m.]: </strong>(also, I’ll kindly ignore the fact that you waited half an hour to answer me NOT TO MENTION you were rude as shit now is that a way to treat your best friend)</p><p><strong>Hilda! [2:50 p.m.]: </strong>give me a break! the AUDACITY!</p><p><strong>Hilda! [2:51 p.m.]: </strong>i was getting lucky and the annoying beep from your text totally killed the mood</p><p><strong>Claudiustus Ceasar [2:52 p.m.]: </strong>…okay I’ll admit that’s pretty shitty. I’ll apologize, but next time think about muting your phone?</p><p><strong>Hilda! [2:53 p.m.]: </strong>i’ll keep that in mind, but no promises</p><p><strong>Hilda! [2:53 p.m.]: </strong>so what’s got you running to me for help? what’s up with that roommate of yours?</p><p><strong>Claudiustus Ceasar [2:54 p.m.]: </strong>I don’t know but she got a stick up her ass. I’ve never sensed such deep-rooted hatred from anyone before.</p><p><strong>Hilda! [2:54 p.m.]: </strong>that’s because you’re convinced everyone falls for your cheap charm</p><p><strong>Claudiustus Ceasar [2:55 p.m.]: </strong>… :( what am I a punching bag today?</p><p><strong>Hilda! [2:58 p.m.]: </strong>fiiinneeee i’m sorry and i love you &lt;3</p><p><strong>Hilda! [2:59 p.m.]: </strong>we good? :)</p><p><strong>Claudiustus Ceasar [3:00 p.m.]: </strong>pfft, sure</p><p><strong>Hilda! [3:00 p.m.]: </strong>oh come on now don’t be a cry baby</p><p><strong>Claudiustus Ceasar [3:01 p.m.]: </strong>and that’s coming from you??</p><p><strong>Hilda! [3:02 p.m.]: </strong>…touche</p><p><strong>Hilda! [3:03 p.m.]: </strong>what about your other roommate?</p><p><strong>Claudiustus Ceasar [3:04 p.m.]: </strong>he seems chill, I guess. A little weird but a real delight compared to Edelgard (her name btw)</p><p><strong>Claudiustus Ceasar [3:06 p.m.]: </strong>hey, why don’t you do me a favor and bang her? I get the feeling she’s not into guys, and maybe that’ll get her to loosen up the noose around my neck</p><p><strong>Hilda! [3:06 p.m.]: </strong>PAH! if you’re a punching bag, what does that make me, a rentable hoe??</p><p><strong>Hilda! [3:18 p.m.]: </strong>she cute?</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><strong>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd [3:55 p.m.]: </strong>Good afternoon, Dedue. I’m contacting you to let you know I’ve safely moved into my new living quarters, and I am officially unpacked.</p><p><strong>Dedue [3:55 p.m.]: </strong>Good afternoon. I am pleased to hear it.</p><p><strong>Dedue [3:56 p.m.]: </strong>Don’t forget to label your cereal box so that your roommates do not steal from it.</p><p><strong>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd [3:56 p.m.]: </strong>You’re right. Thank you, Dedue. I’ll do just that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aaand here I go again throwing myself in yet another fic. My head is a mess exploding with ideas. My anxiety is bad and writing chills me the fuck out, so there we go.</p><p>Honestly I have no clue how long this'll be, I'll keep it going for as long as I see fit depending on ideas and relevance (think # of chapters in the double digits (that doesn't tell you much though, oh well)). I'm pretty sure I want to incorporate every student in here at some point, so expect added tags as we go along. Main focus will be Claude, then Dimitri and Edie, and it will branch off to their own friendships (also Claudeleth because arrrgh how could I not???)</p><p>Age/looks wise, picture the characters somewhere between pre-time skip and post-time skip.</p><p>I've rated this T+ for now, for language and suggested themes (if you couldn't already tell from this first chapter lol) but please let me know if you guys think I should up it to M.</p><p>Thanks for reading, love you all and see you soon! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">PPE212 wasssuupp</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><em>&gt;Moderator</em>: Sylvain J. G.</p><p>&gt;<em>Members</em>: Dorothea Arnault, Annette F. Dominic, Ferdinand von Aegir <em>and 20 other members</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Sylvain [11:58 a.m.]:</strong> ayo best peeps of GMU! following our first class of MPT this morning, I thought it’d be smart to create a group chat where we can all share notes and stuff during the semester.</p><p><strong>Ingrid [12:00 p.m.]:</strong> I’ll stay, but only if you promise this group is strictly for educational purposes</p><p><strong>Edelgard [12:05 p.m.]:</strong> I second that statement</p><p><strong>Sylvain [12:08 p.m.]:</strong> awwe Ingrid come on, don’t be a party pooper! of course it’ll be for educational purposes, but that doesn’t mean we can’t use it for fun too! :)</p><p><strong>Edelgard [12:10 p.m.]:</strong> Such as?</p><p><strong>Sylvain [12:10 p.m.]:</strong> such as meme exchange, study tips, hookups (party and/or other), peer tutoring, etc.</p><p><strong> <em>&lt;</em> </strong> <em>Felix left the group chat</em></p><p><strong> <em>&lt;</em> </strong> <em>Edelgard left the group chat</em></p><p><strong> <em>&lt;</em> </strong> <em>Ingrid left the group chat </em></p><p><strong> <em>&gt;</em> </strong> <em>Sylvain added Felix</em></p><p><strong> <em>&gt;</em> </strong> <em>Sylvain added Edelgard</em></p><p><strong> <em>&gt;</em> </strong> <em>Sylvain added Ingrid</em></p><p><strong>Felix [12:13 p.m.]:</strong> Urgh, fuck me.</p><p><strong>Sylvain [12:13 p.m.]:</strong> Is that a request? ;)</p><p><strong>Felix [12:14 p.m.]:</strong> Jesus fucking christ Sylvain put your dick away.</p><p><strong>Dimitri [12:13 p.m.]: </strong>Sylvain, Felix, please watch both of your language…</p><p><strong>Linhardt [12:16 p.m.]:</strong> If someone may kindly pour bleach into my eyes, I’d be grateful thanks.</p><p><strong>Lysithea [12:17 p.m.]:</strong> Same. Also, ew.</p><p><strong>Ashe [12:17 p.m.]:</strong> （´＠＿＠｀）</p><p><strong>Sylvain [12:18 p.m.]: </strong>whaat Lindhart I thought you were gay man</p><p><strong>Linhardt [12:20 p.m.]: </strong>Nope. I’m asexual.</p><p><strong>Sylvain [12:21 p.m.]: </strong>oh snap! That’s cool bro, huge respect!</p><p><strong>Leonie [12:25 p.m.]: </strong>Wait a second, Sylvain are you gay?!</p><p><strong>Felix [12:26 p.m.]: </strong>Sylvain just humps everything that moves.</p><p><strong>Hubert [12:33 p.m.]: @Linhardt </strong>I found bleach for your eyes.</p><p><strong>Marianne [12:34 p.m.]: </strong>Oh lord, no…</p><p><strong>Linhardt [12:39 p.m.]: </strong>…I was being dramatic, Hubert. But thanks, I guess?</p><p><strong>Ingrid [12:45 p.m.]: </strong>See? This group chat wasn’t even created an hour ago and look what’s happening.</p><p><strong>Sylvain [12:46 p.m.]: </strong>but it’s not hurting anyone!</p><p><strong>Lorenz (Hellman Gloucester) [12:47 p.m.]: </strong>I do humbly believe Linhardt’s eyes and Lysithea’s innocence beg to differ.</p><p><strong>Caspar [12:52 p.m.]: </strong>Screw it, I agree with Sylvain! I’m sure the whole class could use a bit more fun!</p><p><strong>Petra [12:53 p.m.]: </strong>I’d be enjoying it a great deal as well :)</p><p><strong>Raphael [12:54 p.m.]: </strong>I’m in! Just out of curiosity, what does GMU and MPT mean?</p><p><strong>Sylvain [12:54 p.m.]: </strong>alright, that’s the spirit, guys!</p><p><strong>Ignatz [12:55 p.m.]: @Raphael </strong>I believe they are acronyms; GMU stands for Garreg Mach University. And MPT stands for this course, Modern Political Thought.</p><p><strong>Raphael [12:56 p.m.]: </strong>Ahh, makes sense! Thanks buddy!</p><p><strong> <em>&lt;</em> </strong> <em>Edelgard left the group chat </em></p><p><strong> <em>&gt;</em> </strong> <em>Sylvain added Edelgard</em></p><p><strong>Edelgard [1:08 p.m.]: </strong>Fine. But then answer this question.</p><p><strong>Edelgard [1:08 p.m.]: </strong>Why is <strong>@Claude von Riegan</strong> in this group? If I do recall correctly, he isn’t on the attendance sheet.</p><p><strong>Sylvain [1:10 p.m.]: </strong>ahh that’s because Claude already took this class last year! so I thought he could keep us in the loop, y’know, give us a few pointers</p><p><strong>Edelgard [1:12 p.m.]: </strong>First of all, if any of you cheat or plagiarize, I will report you to the Dean.</p><p><strong>Edelgard [1:13 p.m.]: </strong>Second, I don’t think taking advice from a simpleton such as Claude would get us anywhere.</p><p><strong>Claude [1:15 p.m.]: </strong>I’m right here, Princess.</p><p><strong>Sylvain [1:16 p.m.]: </strong>(yikes)</p><p><strong>Sylvain [1:17 p.m.]: @Edelgard </strong>claude actually ended up with the second-best final grade in his class last semester :) he throws the best parties, too!</p><p><strong>Hilda [1:18 p.m.]: </strong>And he’s the teacher’s pet</p><p><strong>Claude [1:20 p.m.]: </strong>All accurate statements (but I feel the need to precise Teach would never assign grades based on bias)</p><p><strong>Dimitri [1:21 p.m.]: </strong>Fair enough! :)</p><p><strong>Annette [1:32 p.m.]: </strong>Ohh boy… I might need to go blind too, after everything I just read.</p><p><strong>Hubert [1:40 p.m.]: </strong>Name a time and place.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>El [9:53 p.m.]:</strong> I still can’t believe one of my galling roommates is also in our class… This semester is going to be terrible</p><p><strong>Dorothea &lt;3 [9:54 p.m.]:</strong> Aw Edie :(</p><p><strong>Dorothea &lt;3 [9:54 p.m.]: </strong>Look at it this way, at least it’s the one you despise the least!</p><p><strong>El [9:55 p.m.]: </strong>Hm. I suppose it could’ve been worse. Although not much worse.</p><p><strong>Dorothea &lt;3 [9:56 p.m.]: </strong>Annnd we’re in the same class, so we can be together for group projects!</p><p><strong>El [9:56 p.m.]: </strong>…I guess.</p><p><strong>Dorothea &lt;3 [9:57 p.m.]: </strong>See? :) Now don’t you at least feel a little better?</p><p><strong>El [9:57 p.m.]: </strong>About class, perhaps. About my living arrangements though, not in the slightest.</p><p><strong>Dorothea &lt;3 [9:58 p.m.]: </strong>Aw :(</p><p><strong>Dorothea &lt;3 [10:00 p.m.]: </strong>Okay, let’s look at it from a different angle!</p><p><strong>Dorothea &lt;3 [10:01 p.m.]: </strong>They’re both kinda easy on the eye, you could totally have them wrapped around your finger, if you know what I mean</p><p><strong>Dorothea &lt;3 [10:01 p.m.]: </strong>;)</p><p><strong>El [10:02 p.m.]: </strong>Was that wink really necessary, Dorothea?</p><p><strong>El [10:03 p.m.]: </strong>Also, you should know me better than to presume I would ever pursue such…radical (to put it kindly) courtship options.</p><p><strong>Dorothea &lt;3 [10:03 p.m.]: </strong>Of course I know you silly :) I was only kidding~</p><p><strong>Dorothea &lt;3 [10:08 p.m.]: </strong>But Edie, no one really says courtship anymore…</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>Claude [10:09 p.m.]: </strong>Good evening, Teach :)</p><p><strong>Byleth [11:25 p.m.]: </strong>…who is this?</p><p><strong>Claude [11:26 p.m.]: </strong>Hah, good one. I know you couldn’t forget me even if you tried!</p><p><strong>Claude [11:35 p.m.]: </strong>Teach?</p><p><strong>Byleth [11:35 p.m.]: </strong>It was worth a shot.</p><p><strong>Byleth [11:35 p.m.]: </strong>You shouldn’t be texting me, Claude.</p><p><strong>Claude [11:36 p.m.]: </strong>Hey, you gave me your number</p><p><strong>Byleth [11:37 p.m.]: </strong>After you begged me for it. For hours.</p><p><strong>Claude [11:37 p.m.]: </strong>Ouch. For the record, I did not beg. Simply asked.</p><p><strong>Byleth [11:38 p.m.]: </strong>Bottom line is, you can’t be texting me. I saw your name on Hanneman’s student list.</p><p><strong>Claude [11:40 p.m.]: </strong>Yeeeah, there was a slight change of plans. I’m not moving away after all, so I’ll be finishing my studies at MGU</p><p><strong>Byleth [11:41 p.m.]: </strong>And I wish you the best in the future. But lose this number.</p><p><strong>Claude [11:41 p.m.]: </strong>Aw but Teach :( I may be a student but I’m not your student..</p><p><strong>Byleth [11:45 p.m.]: </strong>Tomato-tomahto</p><p><strong>Claude [11:45 p.m.]: </strong>… :(</p><p><strong>Byleth [11:46 p.m.]: </strong>Goodnight, Claude.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>